The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle thermal management systems, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that transfer heat between various vehicle operating fluids, and from the various vehicle operating fluids to ambient air.
A vehicle can include a plurality of working fluids, such as but not limited to engine coolant (e.g., water, ethylene glycol, or a combination of water and ethylene glycol), lubricating oil for the internal combustion engine, and fluid(s) (such as but not limited to lubricating oil, hydraulic fluid, or both) for the transmission. The engine coolant can be used to cool components of the internal combustion engine by absorbing heat from the engine components, and transferring heat to the ambient air via a heat exchanger (also referred to as a radiator). The engine coolant also can be used to warm the passenger compartment by directing engine coolant exiting the engine through a heat exchanger through which air from the passenger compartment also passes.
The engine oil and the transmission fluid(s) can absorb heat from the respective engine components and the transmission. Frictional losses in these liquids can also increase the temperatures of these liquids. Respective heat exchangers can facilitate the transfer of heat from engine oil and the transmission fluid(s) to the ambient air in order to cool the engine oil and the transmission fluid(s).